The present invention relates to an aiming telescope to be used in conjunction with a variety of firearms, and, more particularly an aiming telescope that may be used under all lighting conditions.
Avid sportsmen hunt during all hours of the day and night. However, the use of conventional aiming telescopes has been impractical during times of low ambient light, such as the evening and early morning hours, as well as during daylight hours in heavily wooded or shaded areas. During these periods of relative darkness, the visual field through the aiming telescope is too dark to illuminate the reticule and, therefore, the reticule cannot be distinctly recognized. Prior art attempts to use a light source to illuminate the reticule have led to unacceptably complicated and expensive constructions.